1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to RF power transistors, and more particularly to power transistor packages.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional high-power RF power transistor packages use metal flanges that generally protrude from multiple sides of the device. Such flanges provide source electrical interconnects and a means for affixing the device to a heat sink. The flanged connections can be beneficial for high-frequency applications and usually include bolt holes outwardly positioned from the package for clamping the device to the heat sink.
An example of a prior-art RF power transistor package 100 having flanges 105 and 110 is show in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the flanges 105 and 110 extend outwardly from the package and include bolt holes external to the body of the package. Securing the package to the heat sink and dissipating heat from the source connections is accomplished by bolting the package to the heat sink using the flanges.
However, the conventional art is cost-disadvantageous due to extra materials used in the construction of the package. Prior art packages are also deficient in other areas such as manufacturing simplicity. Moreover, the prior art approach to connecting source interconnects to the heat sink does not benefit from preferential deformation of the lid when mounting the package. Accordingly, a need remains for a lower-cost high-power RF power transistor package using less material, better connectivity features, and providing for preferential deformation of the package when affixing the device to the heat sink.